From the First to the Last
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: It was the beginning of the end at the first kiss, because two superpeople are always doomed together. Much more so when it's a Superhero and Supervillan, because the world just doesn't work like that. Redmist/Hit-Girl


**Sooooo I totally LOVED RedMist in the first film, he was just sort of a gangly, awkward teenager and I kind of liked that. I also liked he and Hit Girl together, but they were sort of too young. Then I FINALLY saw the second movie, which I didn't see in the first place because of the blood and violence (I'm not that kind of person) and the Motherfucker was so darn hot and Mindy was older and I saw a prompt that's like in the last couple lines of this story and BAM PLOT BUNNIES GALORE!**

**This sorta goes with the second Kick-Ass movie, but turns to be a little AU. You'll see what I mean. **

* * *

From the very beginning, they knew it was already the end. But that's what happens when two super-people (villan or hero, the title dosen't quite matter anymore) meet and begin to fall in love. It's cursed before that first hello, that first meeting. They knew that it couldn't be long before everything fell to pieces. And it did.

They knew each other exclusivly, although Hit-Girl had the upper hand to begin with. It began with the masks, until his real name was revealed. That was the night his father died, right after hers. And she saw him break.

She knew she could never forgive him for killing her daddy, the one person she had left in this world, but could she expect him to forgive her either? She was tired of this continual back to back little wages of war, each cutting off more and more of the other person, leaving them both to silently bleed night after night. How far would they go, until some one died?

Big Daddy had never been afraid of death, but Mindy was. Her father could shoot a bullet at her chest, raise her with knives instead of rattles, and give her bazookas on her birthday but he couldn't take away fear. Not anymore, because where he goes, no one comes back to comfort.

His family was a shattered family, just like her own. There was money, lavish, riches and everything a little boy could want but his father would never walk those halls again. Perhaps, those two weren't so different from one another- Big Daddy and the late d'Amico. She had always thought that her father was good and he was bad and there was no gray to aruge over. Yet, ever since he died, she began to see gray in everything until Chris was the most sad color of gray she'd ever encountered.

It wasn't until she was nearly 16 that she decided this needed to end.

She knew where to find him, at his father's grave. He wasn't Red Mist today, he was a slightly gangly and nerdy senior in highschool that sat every Thursday next to a ornate headstone. He was a little slimmer, a little buffer from when she'd first met him. He had a little bit of facial hair that just emphazied that he was almost 18 and almost the real man of the family. And she could tell he was terrified.

She was afraid of this too. It felt wrong, going against everything she'd ever been taught. But Marcus was so good to her, and if something didn't stop he'd go next. This is why superheores lived alone; because people that they got close to just ended up getting hurt. Marcus was too good to sacrifice. So was Dave. He didn't want to stop his quiet vigilante- saving cats from trees and getting into the occasional scuffle- but for Mindy it was all or none. She couldn't live in a world with half-assed attemps to be a hero in a mask, so therefore it was time to give up totally.

Christopher d'Amico was not a dumb boy. He heard footsteps approaching without turning, and knew it must be his mother. Funny, she'd never cared to see his father's grave before, she was always too intoxicated anyway. He turned to make a snide comment, but scrambled back at the sight of Hit-Girl. She'd caught him vulnerable, and he really wasn't in the mood to die today.

"I'm not going to kill you." She scoffed, and he realized she'd spoken out loud, "And you couldn't protect yourself with just two fists." She said, noting his raised hands in defense. He didn't drop his posture.

"What are you doing here." He asked.

"Honestly? I'm tired of this." She said, "Of us." She motioned between the two, and touched the cut upon her jaw where he'd hit her at their last scuffle a month ago.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, "So this is a trap, I bet." He said.

"You killed my dad, I killed yours, and we keep going at it and no one's gong to win, ever." She said, "I've thought about it a lot. My dad took my childhood, but maybe...for Marcus...I want my teen years. Maybe, I can be a little normal." She said, and Chris watched with apt attention as she took of the mask and the wing, and shook out her hair.

"You go to my school?" He said, and his hands dropped a little bit, "Mandy is it?"

"Mindy." She corrected, "Mindy Mcready." She held out a hand, and his posture slackaned.

"I still think this is a trap." He said, "And besides, it's not you I'm after- It's Kick-Ass. He's to blame. You were just...a little fun." He said with a smirk.

Mindy felt offended by this- she was just for fun?

"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips, "I'm no one's play toy." She hissed.

"You were conviently around protecting him. Now that I know who you are, it's going to be a whole lot easier to get to him." He said.

"But you don't have to. Don't let this ruin you." She sighed, "I'm sorry but our debts have been paid. Now we can move on."

He looked at his father's grave, "I couldn't ever move on." He said with a growl, "Things are not over until Kick-Ass dies."

Mindy put back on her mask. "I wish I could help you." She murmured. Then, she left. After years of chasing, Chris finally had a name to the girl that intriugued him.

Things moved rapidly after that. In both directions, honestly. It began with Chris' descend into villandom, but also his desecent into falling in love with Hit-Girl. Their first kiss was after a quick battle between the heros and a couple of his new hit men, behind a building. It was sudden, spontanious, and he pushed her up against the wall and she kissed him back.

"Giving it up, yet Red Mist?" She asked in between kissed.

"Kick-Ass is still alive." He replied back after a low moan, "And it's MotherFucker now." He reminded.

"It sounds sexy when you say it like that."

And they kept meeting in clandestine places. Mindy watched almost helplessly as MotherFucker's domain started to fall out of control. His persona grew while he did not. It was the name that made people join, made his second hands build his lair, and fight his fights. He realized with each passing day, he began to care less and less. Perhaps it was because there was a purple-haired vixen that bewitched him whenever he went outside.

When Kick-Ass' father, Dave's father, was killed, Mindy arrived at his house (the one place his super villous would not touch) and she cried. "Are you happy now? Satisfied? You're even! You killed his father too!" And when Chris had said to send a message to Dave, he hadn't meant to kill the father. That was something even was beyond him, knowing how it felt. He let Mindy kick and punch him, fully realizing that he would bruise later, and it ended on his bed, where he looked outside and knew it was already over. No matter how much he loved her now, it was too late, because the MotherFucker stopped for nothing and no one and he was already too far in to leave with his life.

"I didn't mean for it...it needs to end." He murmured into her hair, and she agreed.

She never thought that it would end in his death, as she watched the water swirl red in the shark tank and Dave stare from the roof in shock and draining andrenelin. It ended in his death, but it could have been hers. She had said that from the first day that she began to fall in love with him, but he was too much in despair to realize it.

And now, she was alone. She wasn't dulusional when she had been with him. She knew it could always be their last, and what future did they really have? What would Marcus say if he ever proposed, that she was going to marry the son of the man who ruined her family's life? And how could he live with the anger and bad thoughts flying around. He could have been a hero, but he was raised to be the villain, like she was raised to be a killer.

She wasn't expecting to see him again, of course. Not after the funeral where there were apparently only bits and pieces left of him in that tank, and she saw it in secret. She knew that she couldn't go back to Marcus after this, because just because she was mostly a good person woudln't mean thata she escaped jail. She coudn't go to jail, nor could she force her father figure to arrest her. it was better for her to disappear.

She went back to his house, now closed down and empty that everyone who once owned it was dead. She found his bed, and curled up with the pillow, sighing in sadness. She wouldn't stay long, just long enough to grab some money or something she could pawn off and then she'd be gone. Maybe she'd go to California? She'd always heard girls squeal about Cali beaches or something. Or maybe the deep south, where no one would question a 15-year-old girl carting around a gun.

"This really must be heaven to find you here."

She was sure as hell not expecting his voice from the darkness because he was dead. But yet he stepped from the shadows, and she saw some hastily sewen cuts and lacerations on his body, and all she could do was blubber incoherently.

"How. I saw the shark. I saw the blood." She finally managed.

"You saw what I wanted everyone to see." He corrected, and his thumb traced her face, before he kissed her, "I didn't know where I'd feel these again, gods." He moaned and Mindy shook.

"You faked your death? And never thought to tell me?" She hissed.

"I was going to. Show up somewhere. But this is more pleasurable." He said. Mindy pushed him back, and he raised an eyebrow in question. She gave a smirk.

"Death looks good on you, d'Amico." She decided craftily, and the kiss was the seal of the end. With The Motherfucker's death was the end of superheros, the end of super villans, and the end of Mindy Mcreedy in New York and both of the former supers alone.

* * *

**BLAH! I could not think of a better way to end this...I wish it could have been stronger, but I'm happy with the rest of this :) **


End file.
